


code of conduct at the aziraphale ziraphale fell bookshop

by annapotterkiku, honeyedgold



Series: silly philosophy with anthony janthony crowley and aziraphale ziraphale fell (and other related persons) [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Bookstores, Canon Compliant, Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rituals, Slice of Life, Urban Fantasy, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapotterkiku/pseuds/annapotterkiku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedgold/pseuds/honeyedgold
Summary: They’ll be there. Don’t panic, they own the place. They’re a mismatched pair. One tall, the other short. One fair, the other dark. One man, the other snake. But they’ll always be themselves, welcoming you with open arms, the troubled one.





	code of conduct at the aziraphale ziraphale fell bookshop

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [quy tắc ứng xử tại tiệm sách aziraphale ziraphale fell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218153) by [annapotterkiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapotterkiku/pseuds/annapotterkiku). 

> TRANSLATOR'S NOTE: 
> 
> My first Good Omens fanfic, and it’s a translation. I took one look at @annapotterkiku’s posts on facebook, and screeched, “CAN I TRANSLATE IT I WANT TO TRANSLATE IT THE INEFFABLE FANDOM NEEDS YOUR WRITING,”. 
> 
> Here we are. 
> 
> I wanna say “oops” but I really, really, absolutely do not mean it. 
> 
> Enjoy.

You’ll find it when you’re  _ not  _ looking for it. That’s right. Don’t even hope that you’ll be able to set one foot inside A. Z. Fell and Co. when you have the notion of buying a book in your head. Or buying the shop. Or buying the Bentley parked in front of the shop. You can use GPS or Google Maps, or fumble through the Yelp reviews, but don’t waste your time. If you’re lucky, you can see it, small and dirty, a crumbling building taking up the entirety of the Greek - Old Compton crossroads. Completely, absolutely, 100% not welcoming at all. And that’s as far as you’ll ever get. Because A. Z. Fell and Co. never opens (literally, with the huge “Closed” sign always up) to those burdened with earthly thoughts like buying and selling. 

So, what if you don’t have a thought in your head about walking into an old bookshop? And it’s just started raining, and you’ve forgotten your umbrella, and it’s been a really bad week, like fate has turned you into a chew toy or something? Congratulations, you’ll find it. A. Z. Fell and Co. always welcomes people in need. You’ll step in, like moths to a flame, whether you want to. Be not afraid, gently push the door, hear the bell go  _ ding,  _ and take a deep inhale of a familiar scent. Bound leather and parchment. Hot cocoa. Smelling faintly of home - depending on where you come from. In a moment, no trouble will dare surround you. In a moment, you get to be  _ home.  _

They’ll be there. Don’t panic, they own the place. They’re a mismatched pair. One tall, the other short. One fair, the other dark. One man, the other snake. But they’ll always be themselves, welcoming you with open arms, the troubled one.

Sometimes they’re not there, or you haven’t seen them. Have a seat, or stroll around if you’re curious. You’ll realize this place is grand, a temple of books rather than something homely. A domed roof. A skylight. A large mosaic glass window, painted with two angels, looking strangely familiar. 

You’ll wonder,  _ why the heck have I never found this place?  _ But it doesn’t matter, because you’re already here. And you’re drowning in books. Books. Books. Books. Rows and columns of books. Every genre. Every author. Every language, living or dead. Take a look around, discover every iota of the place - it’ll take anything from half an hour to hours on end, for whenever you think you’ve seen it all, a new area would pop up in your sight, depending on how expansive an imagination you have. Of course, don’t linger too long in any aisle, especially the early 14th century, unless you want to catch the books staring back at you. 

But if they’re there, don’t be worried. The shorter one, or fairer one, or more human one, will smile kindly at you and ask what you’re looking for. Be honest, because you’re not here to buy a book. He’ll be soft to you, as long as you don’t want to buy anything. 

If you’re scared of snakes, be upfront with the owners, and you’ll be left alone. But if there’s no warning, don’t freak out if you see a dinosaur-sized python dangling between the shelves. It won’t do anything to you if you don’t touch it; it’ll just sleep quietly instead. Ask if you want to pet it. Don’t be rude. 

Sometimes you’ll walk in on the taller one, or darker one, or more snake-like one yelling at the ferns. Ignore it if you don’t like getting caught in the crossfire. The ferns deserve insults, anyway. 

(Sometimes you’ll enter just as they were getting busy behind the Romance section. Turn away unless you want to be incinerated on the spot by some dark force.)

You may happen to be in a special situation; that is to say, in a lot, a lot,  _ a lot of terrific trouble,  _ as bad as “outed unwillingly, disowned by your family, drenched by the rain, having nothing in your pocket except 5 pounds and 67 cents and the old book of poems by Sappho that your great-grandmother gave you” or something like that. Don’t be afraid, because A. Z. Fell and Co. will take care of you. The owner will invite you for a seat in the most comfortable chair in the place, right next to the windowsill with your favorite flowers, a hot chocolate already next to it, and that kindly man will shove a book into your hands to pass the time. Don’t doubt the content of the book. Believe, and turn the first page. You won’t be able to stop until the very last page, just as the storm breaks, your school emails you about the scholarship you’ve just won, your relatives have sunk into oblivion, and the collection of Sappho’s poems is once again fresh from the press.   
  
Once you have been welcomed by A. Z. Fell and Co., you’ll be able to return at any time, whether just to sneakily read the books or for a conversation. They’re a strange pair, all-knowing about anything and everything, and will try to drag you into arguments about the other person’s (equally horrific) sense of style. But they’ll be there, always ready to protect you, the troubled one, even if the entire world has turned against you. Remember that you can always trust them. So long as - and this cannot be stressed enough -  _ you. Do. Not. Want. To. Get. A. Book.  _


End file.
